Divergencia Temporal
by Kyriss
Summary: Equestria ha evolucionado en solo 10 generaciones, habiéndose convertido en una de las potencias mas grandes del mundo. Y ademas temida. ¿Que ocurrió para que este cambio se produciera tan repentinamente? En donde antes habían verdes praderas y habitaban animales salvajes ahora hay fabricas y creaciones roboticas. (Re-empezando fanfic por un mejor camino)


**CAPITULO I**

UN DÍA ALOCADO

En una habitación débilmente iluminada se encuentra una joven unicornio, sentada frente a una maquina proyectora de imágenes móviles conocido como "holovisor". Un artefacto bastante popular entre los estudiosos de la época por su utilidad para estudios y su capacidad de almacenar grandes cantidades de información. Además, es tan delgada que parece una hoja de papel. Estas imágenes tienen características antiguas con jeroglíficos y un característico tono ámbar, mostrando lo que se cree es una antigua cultura poni.

Ella está estudiando los datos para un examen próximo.

La luz fluorescente azul pronto llega a incomodar la vista de la unicornio quien, a modo de tomarse un descanso, se levanta para abrir sus cortinas y dejar entrar la luz natural. Ella no hace uso de su magia, sino que presiona un botón que se encuentra en el lado izquierdo de la ventana, esto hace que las cortinas se plieguen hacia ambos costados y la luz ambiental naranja del atardecer entra en la habitación.

Se pueden ver las características de la unicornio, su pelaje es de color crema. Su crin rojo carmesí es larga y lacia, cae hacia el lado derecho de su rostro que termina en un rizo y tiene una trenza detrás de sus orejas. En su cabeza tiene un sujetador de crin puesto en su oreja izquierda manteniendo su peinado fijo y de la cual sale una cadenilla dorada, un recuerdo. Lleva puesta una chalina de color marrón sujetada con un nudo ligero. Su cutie-mark es un rubí con cuatro cintas de distintos colores hacia un lado. Y sus ojos violetas, brillantes como estrellas.

Su nombre es, Octarine.

Bosteza, se talla los ojos para aclararse la vista opacada por la luz. —Estos largos estudios son tan agotadores… -su voz es cálida y melódica. Estira sus cuatro patas para dejar correr la sangre, estuvo sentada muchas horas. —Y a la vez tan intrigantes… La historia no es mi especialidad, pero no tengo de otra.

Se acerca a su ventana para ver a través de él, mira hacia abajo.

Las calles son de asfalto, los vehículos circulan sobre él y hay varios ponis terrestres dirigiéndose a un destino individual. Debido a la altura del edificio se pueden ver unos cuantos pegasos volando cerca de él. Levanta la mirada y ve un edificio siendo construido justo enfrente del suyo. Cuando sea terminado ya no podrá recibir la luz del sol en su habitación.

—Ay no… Me gustaba la cálida luz del sol, ahora tendré que subir hasta arriba por un poco de sol. ¡Porque tuvieron que construir tremendo rascacielos! -se queja ella. Pero luego recuerda lo mucho que ha crecido la ciudad en los últimos años, hay edificios de cincuenta pisos donde antes habían árboles y aun así era insuficiente. Por eso, el rey Úmbrio ordeno la construcción de plataformas de extenso perímetro, sostenidas por una tecnología llamada "anti gravitatoria". Se usaron para ampliar el área edificable a lo alto de la montaña. Actualmente existen tres plataformas funcionando y hay otra más en construcción.

Así es la monumental ciudad capital de Canterlot.

—Hm… Lo triste es que ya no hay muchos árboles naturales en la ciudad -mira al lado izquierdo de la ventana donde tiene un arbusto artificial creciendo en una maceta de acero sintético. —Lo único que tengo es… esa cosa. Extraño las brisas de verano, y la fría de invierno. ¿Por qué el rey tuvo que…? -no terminó de hacerse la pregunta, ya que una pegaso se apegó al cristal de repente. Ella la conoce, al parecer estaba diciendo algo, pero el cristal no permitía la entrada de ningún sonido.

Octarine desliza una parte del cristal y cuando este se separa del resto la cantidad de ruidos de la ciudad se empiezan a escuchar. Cuando dejo el espacio suficiente para que la pegaso cupiera saltó sobre ella.

—¡Octarine! ¡Adivina quien fue seleccionada para la carrera de relevos! -estaba tan emocionada que su aguda voz dejo vibrando los oídos Octarine.

—Auch… Te lo diré, pero primero quítate de encima Dreamy, me presionas el pecho -le costaba respirar.

—Oh, lo siento -la ayuda a levantarse. —Ahora, ¡Adivina, adivina!

Dreamy Wings, es un pegaso con el pelaje azul marino, su crin tiene diversos tonos de rosa, sus ojos son celestes como el cielo de primavera y su cutie-mark es una pluma blanca con la punta dorada.

Octarine cierra la ventana para que los ruidos de la ciudad no la dejen más ensordecida de lo que ya estaba. —A ver, contando a todos los postulantes para ese puesto y comparándolos contigo yo diría que… ¡Tu!

—¡Si, si, si! ¿No es genial? -abraza a Octarine y saltan juntas. —Ah… soñé con esto desde pequeña.

—Te felicito Dreamy, sabía que lo conseguirías. Pero, ¿Qué paso con Linden?

El ánimo de Dreamy se reduce, ahora era más normal. —Este… Él está…

—¿No lo sabes?

—Creo que él fue a ver sus resultados mucho antes de que yo lo hiciera, no lo vi en la Academia. Deberías llamarlo para saber cómo le fue.

—Buena idea -Octarine va hacia su máquina holográfica y extrae una delgada pieza de vidrio con bordes metalicos. Se acerca de nuevo a Dreamy y flexiona el artefacto, proyecta una luz azul y muestra una serie de nombres. Ella desliza hasta llegar a la letra "L", Linden Rathan, presiona el botón "llamar" y se oye un sonido de espera.

—¿Crees que haya logrado entrar a la Armada Roja? -pregunta Dreamy.

—Espero que sí.

Pasaron unos segundos, pero Linden no contestaba. —Algo anda mal… -Octarine empieza a preocuparse.

—Vuelve a llamar, talvez este distraído.

Lo intenta varias veces más, pero no obtenía respuesta.

—¡Llama a Maurynna, tal vez esta con ella!

Octarine busca el nombre de Maurynna y llama. Contesta rápidamente.

—¡Octarine, Dreamy! Que sorpresa.

—Perdón Maurynna, creemos que algo anda mal con Linden, no responde su teléfono. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Maurynna también empieza a preocuparse. —Tampoco lo sé, no me contesta. Aunque… lo que sé es que no pudo entrar a la Armada Roja.

—Siempre fue su sueño… Debe estar destrozado. -comenta Dreamy.

—¿Irán a buscarlo? ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

—Claro que si Maurynna, nos veremos en la Plaza Nisha en media hora.

—Estaré allí. -corta la llamada. Octarine guarda la placa de vidrio en su chalina.

Octarine está preocupada y a la vez enfadada, Linden nunca había hecho esto antes, pero tampoco hizo una prueba para la Armada Roja antes. —Rayos Linden, donde te metiste.

La Armada Roja es un equipo de soldados especialmente entrenados para contrarrestar la magia de unicornio, instituido por el primer Rey hace ya muchos años.

—¡Tenemos que avisar a la policía!

—No podemos hacerlo hasta estar seguras, Dreamy. Sabes cómo son esos "oficiales". -hace una mueca al pronunciar la palabra.

—¿Y si le sucedió algo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La ciudad se volvió peligrosa, tal vez lo asaltaron… Ay no, pensar en eso me ¡aterra!

—No lo creo Dreamy, él es un unicornio talentoso y difícilmente se dejaría vencer por unos ladrones. Aunque, si no fueron ladrones entonces…

—¡Algún otro postulante de la Armada Roja! Pero, no logro entrar ¿Por qué alguno de ellos lo lastimaría?

—¿Recuerdas lo que nos contó hace tiempo ya, que el enemigo de su escuela también estaba postulándose?

—¡Ah, si! ¿Crees que fueron Darvan y su sequito?

—Solo tal vez. Al menos ya tenemos a nuestro sospechoso. Vamos a la Plaza Nisha para ver a Maurynna.

Ambos ponis salieron del departamento y usaron el elevador para bajar. Al salir a la calle pararon un taxi y le indicaron la dirección.

Aun en el camino, Octarine pensaba en las posibilidades, no creerá que Linden haya sido vencido por unos ladrones con su entrenamiento. Eso deja la segunda opción, enemigos suyos que tienen el mismo entrenamiento que él. Su preocupación aumentaba a cada segundo.

Dreamy, por otro lado, se sentía triste, ella ya empezaba a vivir su sueño, pero su mejor amigo no. Ambas veían entrenar a Linden y le daban ánimos cada vez que podían. Entrar a la Armada Roja se volvió su vocación debido a su padre, quien poseía un alto rango. Decepcionarlo era lo último que quería, tenía muchas presiones.

El taxista indico que ya estaba cerca de la Plaza Nisha y se preparan para bajar. Octarine quiso pagar el taxi, pero Dreamy le dijo que ella quería hacerlo, Octarine aceptó.

La Plaza Nisha es un punto que conecta varias intersecciones que vienen desde el centro de Canterlot, suele ser un buen punto de reunión. A esta hora el lugar estaba abarrotado de ponis que van y vienen de distintos lugares de la capital. Tenían que buscar a Maurynna.

Después de unos minutos. —Debimos acordar un punto específico. Será muy difícil encontrarla con tantos ponis alrededor.

—Me elevare un poco para buscarla. -Dreamy se eleva unos cuantos metros.

—¿La vez?

—Lo siento, no la veo.

—Tal vez debamos ir al centro, quizá este allí. Sig… ¡Ah! -de repente, a Octarine le invadió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, siente mareos.

—¡Octarine! -Dreamy desciende rápidamente para sostenerla ya que estaba a punto de desmayarse. —¿Qué te ocurre?

—Ah… Sentí… como si alguien me diera un golpe en la cabeza…

—Te quedaste toda la noche estudiando, ¿verdad? Sé que tus estudios son importantes, pero también necesitas descansar.

—No te preocupes, ya pasó. -Octarine se esfuerza para erguirse. Dreamy lo nota.

—¿Estas segura? Parece que…

—Si, si… Estoy bien. Vayamos al centro de la Plaza. -dijo Octarine.

Durante el camino, Dreamy nota como su amiga se tambaleaba de izquierda a derecha, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, se mantenía alerta para sujetarla si sucedía. No les tomó mucho llegar al centro, allí hay una fuente artificial de aguas danzantes; que hace algunos años era lo más entretenido de ver como los chorros de agua creaban formas aleatorias, ahora solo es una simple decoración.

Octarine se sienta en un banco que estaba cerca a la fuente, Dreamy la acompaña y pasan unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Ya estas mejor? -pregunta Dreamy.

—Sí, no te preocupes Dreamy. Busquemos a Maurynna, -se levanta y mira alrededor, no cree poder encontrarla con la vista- Mejor la llamaré otra vez.

Cuando el tono de espera se oye, se escucha un melódico solo de piano detrás de ellas.

—Ese solo -Octarine y Dreamy voltean para encontrar el origen y es… —¡Maurynna!

—¡Hola chicas!

Maurynna es una poni terrestre, su pelaje es color capuchino, su crin es rizada y rubia. Sus ojos son verdes como esmeraldas y su cutie mark son teclas de piano con notas musicales saliendo de él. Tiene puesto un par de pendientes perlados en sus orejas y lleva una alforja ligera.

—Perdonen la tardanza, vendo de mis prácticas de piano. Mi orquesta tocara pronto en el teatro Daliana y tengo que practicar mucho. ¡Uf!

—¡Hola Maurynna! -saluda Dreamy.

—¡Dreamy! Hace mucho que no te veía. -Dreamy se levanta del banco y le da un abrazo.

—¿Cómo te va en tus practicas?

—Muy bien de hecho. Solo que últimamente mi horario está muy apretado y cada vez tengo menos tiempo para practicar. Los estudios de la Academia si que son pesados, especialmente los números-

—Yo te puedo ayudar con eso. -comenta Octarine con una sonrisa.

—¿Enserio? Pero… yo creo que te detendría tener una carga como yo y talvez tu no estudiarías.

—¡Excelente! Octarine puede ayudarte con números y ella puede ayudarte con historia. -intervino Dreamy.

—Eh… si, no soy muy buena con historia en realidad. ¡Es más complicada que un problema de física! Y descuida, no será una molestia, es más, es mejor estudiar en compañía.

—Muchas gracias, Octarine.

—De nada. Bien, a lo que venimos. ¿Cuándo viste por última vez a Linden?

—Lo vi saliendo de la Academia, cabizbajo. Le pregunte y me dijo que no había entrado a la Armada Roja. Intente hablar con él y darle ánimos pero me dijo que lo dejara solo -gruñe- Si ese unicornio no fuera tan pesimista… Se fue hacia Tendertrail Street y no lo volví a ver.

—Ser pesimista siempre fue el horrible defecto de Linden, aunque también tiene su lado optimista. -recuerda Dreamy.

—Solo en ciertas situaciones… Lo bueno es que tampoco se rinde.

Las tres ponis comienzan a caminar hacia el norte de la plaza.

—Pero la pregunta ahora es, ¿Dónde se metió? -cuestiona Dreamy.

—Sospechamos de Darvan, el enemigo de su infancia. -dice Octarine.

—¿¡Darvan!? ¡Iba detrás de Linden la última vez que lo vi!

—Rayos, entonces es cierto.

Llegaron a la carretera y Octarine paró un taxi. —Tomemos el taxi y vayamos a Tendertrail, veremos si ¡Ah! -Octarine nuevamente siente ese fuerte dolor de cabeza. Esta vez parece haber visto una figura extraña, tomando forma dentro de su mente, pero no le fue muy claro. El dolor cesa y se pregunta lo que fue, pero ella siente mareos.

—¿Todavía te duele? Debemos…

—¡No! Todo bien Dreamy, busquemos a Linden primero. -Octarine sube al taxi.

Dreamy y Maurynna intercambian miradas de preocupación, pero se suben al taxi.

Minutos más tarde llegaron a la Academia. De nombre completo "Real Academia Devota Instructora Cavalier". O, R.A.D.I.C. es el más prestigioso centro educacional de Equestria y también el más grande. Es por ella que la capital de Canterlot creció gradualmente debido a la gran cantidad de estudiantes que decidieron estudiar ahí.

Las tres ponis bajaron del taxi.

—Se fue hacia allá y doblo la esquina. -señalo Maurynna.

—Bien, vamos.

La calle Tendertrail Street contiene tiendas con objetos de primer uso para los estudiantes. Y la intersección con Academy Avenue, que es un lugar lleno de estudiantes por las mañanas. A esta hora es más tranquilo.

—Octarine… -llama Dreamy mientras caminan hacia la esquina.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Segura que estas bien? Es la segunda vez que te sucede.

—Ya te lo dije Dreamy, estoy bien.

—¡Si te pasa otra vez, te llevare al hospital!

—Está bien…

Octarine sabía que esos dolores de cabeza no eran normales, a menos que las noches que paso sin dormir estén empezando a afectarla. Continúa preguntándose que fue esa extraña imagen que vio la última vez, era demasiado borrosa para distinguir algo claramente. Pero se despreocupa de eso por ahora.

Llegaron a la esquina.

—Dijiste que Linden doblo a la izquierda en esta esquina ¿no?

—Si. Y Darvan iba detrás de el.

Octarine avanza en la cuadra. —Aquí solo hay tiendas y restaurantes. Talvez entro en una de estas.

—Preguntemos ahí. -Maurynna señala el café preferido de Linden. —me comentó que era su favorito, me llevo ahí muchas veces…

—Fue ahí donde te declaro su amor eterno ¿verdad? -preguntó Dreamy en afán de broma. Octarine rie levemente.

—Jaja, si… Nunca olvidare ese dia. Vamos. -las tres ponis cruzan la calle hacia el lugar.

El local se llama "Rafael's Coffee". La puerta de cristal se desliza automáticamente cuando ellas se acercan.

El interior huele a granos de café puro siendo preparados, la mesera esta rellenando tazas de los clientes. Algunos de ellos acompañan su café con un bizcocho o un pastel. La clientela es variada, ancianos, adultos y pocos jóvenes.

La mesera las reconoce.

—¡Hola señoritas! ¿Vienen por un buen café caliente? Tenemos granos recién traídos de los procesadores.

—En realidad no… Queríamos saber si Rafael está aquí.

La mesera continuaba sirviendo café. —¿Rafael? Debería estar en su oficina justo ahora.

—¡Iré a buscarlo! -dijo Dreamy y se metió en la cocina.

Dreamy y Maurynna se sientan en la barra para no estorbar a la mesera.

—¿Desean un café? -pregunta amablemente.

—No gracias, solo estamos de paso. -responde Octarine.

—Estos dolores… ¿Te sucedían antes? -pregunta Maurynna intentado conversar.

—Sí, pero no eran tan fuertes como estos. Tal vez Dreamy tenga razón y deba descansar un poco más. Aunque no son normales…

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me pareció haber visto alguna, figura borrosa… de color azul.

—Ah… ¿Puedes recordar su forma?

—Tenía forma de pony, pero no era posible. Al parecer tenía alas… y cuerno. -suspira. —Creo que la historia me revolvió la cabeza y solo estoy alucinando.

Dreamy regresa con Rafael.

Rafael es un pony adulto y robusto, viste un elegante traje de etiqueta marrón con textura a cuadros, como un investigador del pasado. Su crin es de color negro y su pelaje naranja.

—Octarine, querida, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que viniste aquí… ¿Dónde te mediste? -pregunta con su voz grave y resonante.

—Buenas tardes señor Rafael. Lamento no haber podido venir, es que he estado ocupada con mis estudios y cosas así…

—Nunca te ausentes niña, se te extraña aquí. Dreamy me contó lo sucedido, y efectivamente así fue. Síganme a mi oficina. -Rafael lleva a las tres ponis a su oficina donde se encuentra el equipo de seguridad que controla las cámaras de vigilancia en el local. Enciende las pantallas y les muestra a Linden entrando junto con Darvan. —Me resultó extraño ver a esos dos juntos ya que se supone eran enemigos.

—¿A qué hora ocurrió esto? -preguntó Maurynna.

Rafael revisa la información del archivo. —A las 12:45pm.

—Yo vi a Linden cuando llegué a la academia… eso fue a las once en punto.

—Dónde se pudieron haber medito antes… Rafael, ¿podrías mostrarnos el momento en el que salen? -pide Octarine

Una vez más Rafael opera la maquina avanzando el video hasta la 1:34pm, momento en el que al parecer Linden y Darvan tienen una discusión.

—¿Puede centrar el sonido en ellos? -pregunta Dreamy.

Rafael enfoca a la mesa en donde estaban sentados y hace unos ajustes a los canales de sonido haciendo que se escuche su conversación más claramente.

 _Linden bebía su café mientras Darvan estaba enfadado. —¡Entiende enano! Eso no fue un empate._

 _—Por favor Darvan… ¿Vamos a repetir lo mismo cada viernes?_

 _—¡Yo soy mejor que tú!_

 _—Pero, aun así, no puedes evitar un pequeño relámpago. -Linden ríe, Darvan se enfada mucho más y golpea la mesa con un casco, haciendo que la taza de Linden cayera al piso y se rompiera derramando el café._

 _—Te lo voy a demostrar -Darvan camina hacia la puerta. —Te veré en el callejón. ¡A menos que sigas siendo el mismo cobarde de siempre!_

 _Darvan aumento su voz, y al momento de salir forzó la puerta con su magia casi rompiéndola._

 _Linden, estoico, se levanta y recoge la taza con su magia haciendo que todo el café regresara a su estado anterior._

 _—Discúlpeme. -le dijo a la mesera. Después salió detrás de Darvan._

—Linden iba a pelear con Darvan… -dijo Dreamy.

—¿Hay muchos callejones en esta calle como encontraremos el correcto? -se preocupa Maurynna.

Octarine piensa, y recuerda. —Rafael, ¿puedes revisar la cámara exterior?

—Claro. -Rafael cambia a la cámara de la calle en la que se ve a Darvan saliendo, Linden detrás de él. Darvan avanza hasta el cuarto callejón en la cuadra y entra en el, Linden también. Luego de un momento, llegó un vehículo con los secuaces de Darvan, quienes bajaron y entraron al callejón. —Eso es malo…

—¡Tenemos que correr! -exclamó Dreamy y sale de su oficina con Maurynna siguiéndola.

—Gracias Rafael, nos vemos más tarde.

—Llamaré a la policía.

—No es necesario, yo me encargaré. -le responde rápidamente y Rafael responde con un movimiento de cabeza. Octarine sale de la oficina.

Dreamy voló rápidamente al callejón en el que se les vio entrar en el video, el vehículo aún seguía ahí. Eran ya las seis de la tarde. Después llegaron Octarine y Maurynna, entonces entraron lentamente al callejón.

Todo era silencio, lo único que escuchaban a parte del sonido de sus cascos era una pelea entre dos gatos por un pedazo de pizza podrido sacado del basurero. Maurynna no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco debido a eso. El callejón cambiaba de sentido, continua hacia la derecha, parece que está rodeando el edificio. Entonces los sonidos cambian a unos radiadores que ventilaban las habitaciones. Ven vapor salir de una ventila y escuchan gritos de un cocinero furioso con su compañero desde esa misma ventila.

Los tanques de basura estaban llenos, parece que no vinieron a recogerla en meses.

—¡Pero qué lugar tan sucio! -se queja Maurynna.

—¡Shh! -chita Dreamy. —Tenemos que movernos en silencio. -le susurra.

Maurynna ve los basureros y sus mejillas se pintan de verde, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, pero se contiene y sigue caminando, tratando de olvidar la mugre. Hacia adelante avistan una luz verde.

—Que será eso… -Octarine acelera el paso.

Es un letrero con letras luminosas que dice "C.T.D."

—¿"C.T.D"? ¿Qué significa? -pregunta Dreamy.

Octarine piensa.

—y ¿Por qué un local estaría dentro de un callejón? -pregunta Maurynna por igual.

—¿Recuerdan ese centro de apuestas ilegales? Es este. -respondió Octarine a sus preguntas mirando el letrero que parpadea. —Creo que ahora si tenemos una razón para llamar a la policía. -saca su teléfono. —Rayos, no tengo señal. Los edificios crean interferencia magnética.

Maurynna saca el suyo. —Tampoco tengo señal.

—Déjenme probar a mí. -Dreamy se eleva unos metros. Prestando atención a su pantalla.

Y no se percata de que Octarine y Maurynna fueron atrapadas y silenciadas con unas redes eléctricas.

—¡Tengo señal! -mira hacia abajo, no encuentra a sus amigas. Y justo antes de que las llamara otro Pegaso salto sobre ella y le dispara una red. Haciendo que se enredara y cayera.

Se oyen sonidos de acero golpeándose, una música de violín y armónica, es de una banda reconocida. Octarine abre los ojos lentamente.

Es una habitación, nada fuera de lo común; una mesa con un par de sillas, una puerta, una máquina expendedora de bocadillos y otra de refrescos.

Octarine se levanta, ve a sus dos amigas aun dormidas. Percibe un olor extraño, pero lo reconoce, es un somnífero. Alguien les aplico el somnífero y las metió en este lugar. No intentara despertarlas ya que sabe que lo harán solo cuando el efecto termine. Mira alrededor, en silencio, creyendo estar secuestrada.

Revisa su casco en busca de su teléfono, pero como esperaba no estaba ahí. Observa alrededor y se percata de un amplio cristal por el cual atraviesan luces de diversos colores. Se acerca a él.

Es una habitación inmensa, pintada de blanco al parecer. Pero en realidad eran miles de paneles que rodean toda el área y que cambian de color, además que se desplazan de lado a lado, de arriba y abajo. Es una habitación de entrenamiento simulado.

Podría calcularse unos 50 metros de largo, 30 de ancho y 20 de altura. La habitación en la que están está en la parte más larga y cerca a la base, hay otro cristal enfrente, debe ser otra igual. Justo en frente del cristal pasaron dos ponis rápidamente. Uno es más pequeño que el otro, lo estaba persiguiendo, ambos llevan unas porras eléctricas y están usando las gafas de realidad aumentada, además de un equipo de seguridad en sus patas y pecho.

Dreamy y Maurynna despiertan, Octarine va hacia ellas.

—Eh… ¿Dónde estamos? -pregunta Maurynna confundida.

—No lo sé. -Octarine las ayuda a levantarse. —Pero vean esto. -regresa a la ventana.

Observan con atención.

Octarine centra su atención en el más pequeño. —Los movimientos de ese…

—¡Se parecen a los de Linden! -exclama Dreamy.

—Crees que el… -Maurynna lo ve detenidamente, y por un corto momento nota una característica inconfundible del unicornio que ama. La flexión media del casco izquierdo, Linden es zurdo. —¡Es Linden!

—¿Estás segura?

Maurynna corre hacia la puerta y la golpea incesante.

—Maurynna no creo que se abra así…

Entonces ella le da una patada con sus cascos traseros y esta se parte a la mitad. Sale corriendo.

—¿Eso es madera? ¿Quién usa madera en estos tiempos? -pregunta Dreamy.

—Lo vamos a averiguar. -Octarine sale siguiendo a Maurynna.

Maurynna está cerca de la puerta que da acceso a la sala, pero antes de entrar un poni la detiene y la sujeta.

—Ey… Tranquila damita. No puedes interrumpir una simulación de este nivel. -dijo el que la estaba sujetando.

—Si puedo… ¡Sueltame! -Maurynna continúa forcejeando.

Dreamy y Octarine llegan. —¿Quiénes son ustedes? -Octarine se pone en guardia.

—Demonios, ya despertaron todas. -dijo el otro poni, oculto en la falta de luz.

—¿Avisaras a Darvan?

—Sera mejor hacerlo antes de que lo arruinen. -Se acerca a el panel que estaba cerca al cristal y presiona un botón. —Eh… Darvan, tenemos un problema. Tendrás que terminar la simulación antes.

—¡De ninguna manera Clever! -responde Darvan, agitado y enojado. —Linden caerá…

—Pero Darvan, ya están aquí. -Interviene el otro.

—¡Y no puedes contener a tres yeguas, Walter!

—¡Deja ir a Linden ahora mismo Darvan! -grita Maurynna.

Darvan no responde.

Walter y Clever, son los amigos de Darvan.

—¡Entiende! No podemos interrumpir la simulación hasta que la terminen ellos por su cuenta o recibirán una fuerte carga eléctrica en sus cerebros. -dice Clever y la suelta.

—Eso es cierto Maurynna. -le dice Dreamy. —Tenemos que esperar.

Ella lo recuerda, Linden les hablo sobre eso. —Él puede lastimarlo…

—No lo hará, no es una pelea a muerte Maurynna, solo están practicando. -le dice Walter.

—Pero… -Maurynna se tranquiliza. Y observa.

La habitación a simple vista parece simple, pero a los ojos de Darvan y Linden es un universo extenso.

El área simulada es el espacio, con una nave en proceso de destrucción, fragmentos de ella flotan por todas partes y explosiones se producen por doquier. La habitación se modifica constantemente elevando piezas del suelo y de las paredes para dar espacio de movimiento.

La estrategia de Linden es moverse entre los obstáculos para intentar confundir a Darvan y esperar el momento para atacar, sabe que su defensa es dura y tiene que esperar su oportunidad.

Darvan por otro lado, espera el ataque de Linden para poder contraatacar con un golpe pesado y acabar con el.

Cuando un fragmento se mueve delante de Linden el lo usa como impulso y salta directo hacia Darvan preparando un golpe directo. Darvan se percata a tiempo y con un rápido movimiento esquiva el ataque, creyendo haber obtenido la victoria, hace tropezar a Linden y asesta el golpe.

Espera, era una ilusión. El verdadero esta justo detrás de él a punto de darle un golpe lateral.

Pero, justo antes de que impactara suena la alarma indicando la finalización del entrenamiento. A sus ojos todo el universo simulado se dispersa en millones de pixeles, las plataformas vuelven a su posición original como un rompecabezas siendo armado. La realidad simulada se desvanece dejando a la vista la habitación original.

Clever abre la puerta y Maurynna entra rápidamente.

—No lo negarás esta vez, ¿o sí? -dijo Linden mientras se quitaba las gafas.

Se revela su aspecto. Linden Rathan es un unicornio de pelaje blanco y su crin es un blanco más opaco. Su peinado es hacia los lados haciendo lucir su cuerno. Sus ojos son azules como el lazuli y su cutie mark es una espada de acero electrificada.

Darvan es un pony terrestre, bastante marcado y musculoso. Su pelaje es de color gris y su crin es roja. —¡Cállate! El reloj siempre te salva.

—¿A mí? Jaja. Y quién estaba a punto de recibir un golpe directo, ¿eh? -Maurynna lo abraza por la espalda. —¿Maurynna? Que haces aquí… -se da cuenta del resto de sus amigas. —¿Octarine? ¿Dreamy? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¡Walter, Clever! Se supone que debían estar vigilando.

—Lo hicimos Linden, pero eran tus amigas y tu novia así que…

Darvan ríe. —No me digas que las invitaste a pasar el rato aquí.

—Eh… chicas, ¿Cómo supieron en donde estaba?

—Lo vimos en las cámaras de Rafael. En que estabas pensando tu… creímos que Darvan te había hecho algo. -dijo Maurynna.

—¿Disculpa? -Darvan se irguió amenazante.

—Ey, ey… Cálmate. -le dice Linden. —Miren, chicas; si fuimos enemigos en el pasado, pero eso está ahí, en el pasado.

Maurynna suelta a Linden, se ve enojada. —¡¿Y porque no me dijiste nada?!

—Yo, eh… Lo olvide.

—¡¿Lo olvidaste?! Claro, ¡Era obvio! -Maurynna gruñe y da un pisotón en el suelo. Luego sale de la habitación.

—Maurynna, cariño… -Linden sale detrás de ella.

Octarine, Dreamy, Linden y Maurynna están en el café de Rafael. Ya se había hecho de noche, eran las 7:35pm. Y linden había pasado la última media hora explicando a Maurynna el porqué de su desaparición, también porque ya no tenía rencores con Darvan. Al final ella parece entender.

Habían ordenado cuatro cafés y panqueques para acompañar. Cuando la mesera se los trajo empezaron a beber y platicar sobre lo ocurrido en el dia. Todos bebían el café excepto Octarine, quien se notaba un poco cansada y desanimada. Dreamy se percata.

—Octarine… ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, Dreamy. Solo algo cansada.

—¿Por qué no bebes tu café? -pregunta Linden.

—¿Todavia tienes esos dolores de cabeza? -pregunta Maurynna.

—Ya te lo había dicho, estudiar esta bien, pero dejar de dormir por hacerlo no lo está. -replica Linden preocupado.

—Eso también le dije yo. -dice Dreamy.

—Descuiden, todo está bien. —Les responde Octarine con un tono serio, como si quisiera que dejaran de preguntar al respecto.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no tomas tu café?

Octarine piensa un momento, observa el vapor del café caliente saliendo y elevándose en el aire. Y bosteza. —Porque pienso dormir bien esta noche.


End file.
